Spectral responses of human eyes and spectral responses of camera sensors and/or displays may be different. Thus, colors obtained by a camera may differ from colors perceived by humans. Cameras may use image processing techniques to convert image data to various color formats, and perform various enhancements and modifications to the originally captured image. Color conversion techniques can normalize image data to better represent the original source image before output to various displays. A color conversion matrix can convert a red, green, blue (RGB) color space to a component color space (YCbCr). However, some techniques may be limited in their flexibility for color conversion. It may be desirable to modify color conversion to compensate for different environments, such as lighting conditions, as well as user preferences.